Different
by Eddie Striker
Summary: DPXVM Memory Blank on steroids. Sam wishes she and Danny had never met. Everything is different now. HIATUS
1. Memory Blank

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Danny Phantom_. He and all characters seen here are owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I am making no profit off of the writing of this fan-fiction.

Title: Different

Pairing: DannyxVlad

Summary: Danny is living happily with his mother and sister after Jack died in a fatal accident a month ago. One day a crazy girl follows him home and forces him into the Ghost Portal.

Notes: _Memory Blank_ based, but it branches off into an AU. Meh.

START!

The day started out normal for Danny Fenton. He was standing with Tucker by his locker listening to Dash push some poor nerds into another, thankful Danny himself wasn't one of them. They were wallowing in how they were dateless for the next few years when some chick in black clothing walked up to them.

"Hi." She said in a semi-seductive voice, standing by Tucker like she knew him.

"Do I know you?" Asked Danny, seeing as her greeting was aimed at him.

"Oh, very cute." The girl rolled her eyes, "I said 'I wish we'd never met,' and now you're pretending we didn't meet." She huffed, "You're hilarious." The girl said, her voice thickly laced with sarcasm.

"No, seriously. Do I know you?" Danny asked, confused.

"And more importantly," Tucker cut in, "Would you like to know _me?"_ Tucker sprayed his mouth with a breath freshener, "Hi, I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley; that's T.F. as in Too Fine." Tucker flirted with the girl who looked annoyed and then disgusted.

"Oh gross." The girl cringed in fear, "Are you hitting on me!?" Tucker continued to give her the eye.

A shout came from next to them, "I WISH SOMEBODY WOULD SHOW YOU WHAT THIS FEELS LIKE!" the shout came from red-haired Mikey.

Dash and Kwan merely grinned at their accomplishment of stuffing four nerds into one locker.

All of a sudden, a wispy purple cloud came through the ventilation shaft. A woman materialized from the cloud, "So you have wished it, so it SHALL-you know the rest…" She shot a purple ray out of her hand that morphed Mikey into a frightening dragon like creature. He gave a howl.

The jocks yelled in terror and the woman glowed and grew. She flew over to Danny and Tucker ran off. She got right in his face, "Boo"

Danny screamed like a child and covered his face with a frightful cry of "Ghost!" he shook in fright as the woman flew off.

"That's Desiree, the wishing ghost." The black-clad girl said, "Danny, you've gotta do something." She grabbed him, "Why aren't you going ghost?"

Danny pushed her away, "Look, kid. I don't know who you are, or what you're talking about. All I know is I am OUT OF here." Danny ran off.

--

After school, the girl followed him home, "Why won't you believe me?" she cried in desperation.

"Believe _what!? _That I had super powers? You and I are best friends even though I never met you? And you're the only one that knows it?" Danny walked up the stairs to his house.

"YES! Isn't that crystal clear!?" He tried to slam the door in Sam's face, but she wedged her foot into the door jam, "No, you're gonna listen to me!" She forced herself into the house, "You need to go ghost, and you're gonna do it one way or another!"

She grabbed Danny by his shirt collar and dragged him down into the FentonWorks lab, "Hey, what are you doing!?" She grabbed a HAZMAT suit, ripped the Jack face off and threw it to him.

He put it on, genuinely freaked out and scared of this girl, "Now go in there." she pointed to the portal. Danny walked in slowly as the girl started fiddling with some knobs, "Turn it on."

Danny zipped the HAZMAT suit up all the way to his chin and felt around the semi-dark portal for the "on" switch, "This doesn't work anyway." Danny said to her, but Sam wasn't listening. He sighed and pushed the green button.

He immediately felt a jolt, as if he'd been shocked with 50,000 volts of electricity.

He screamed as the green energy began to surround him from all sides. Danny felt as if he was being split apart, molecule by molecule.

After what seemed like hours, the jolting stopped and he stumbled out of the portal, shaking like a leaf.

"DANNY!" came a voice from the top of the lab stairs. Maddie ran to her son, pushing Sam out of the way. She was horrified at what she saw.

Daniel Fenton was now wearing a black HAZMAT suit with white boots and gloves. His jet black hair had turned white and his sky-coloured eyes had turned a glowing green.

Maddie was afraid to touch her son, as he lay there, his entire body shivering as if he were in an arctic winter, but sizzling and smoking from his back.

He gave a weak, "Mom?" before fainting.

Maddie immediately expelled Samantha from the house, despite her protests that Daniel was a hero. What utter nonsense!

She ran back downstairs, Jazz wondering what was happening and asking on her little brother's welfare. Maddie gave him a good once over before laying him on an operating table. She strapped his arms and legs to the metallic table and wheeled a cart over, filled with medical supplies and a beaker of alcohol.

Maddie grabbed an empty syringe and placed it to Danny's wrist. She pushed the syringe into his soft flesh and drew blood. Maddie looked at the blood in wonder as it had been infused with something green, she wasn't quite sure what. Danny groaned a bit at the pain, but made no move to wake.

Maddie ran to one of the lab desks and squirted the blood into a culture. She closed it and ran an analysis on the blood, not even bandaging Danny's arm. The analysis read something Maddie hadn't expected.

It said that Danny was a ghost.


	2. Where Everything Goes Insane

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Danny Phantom_. He and all characters seen here are owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I am making no profit off of the writing of this fan-fiction.

Title: Different

Pairing: DannyxVlad

Summary: Danny is living happily with his mother and sister after Jack died in a fatal accident a month ago. One day a crazy girl follows him home and forces him into the Ghost Portal. His mother does experiments on him. Vlad is horrified and steals him away.

Notes: Enter Vlad.

Thank you to: animehplife, XSuperXStarX, Anthiena, and Cool Joe for being my first reviewers! 3

START!

Danny awoke a few hours later on the cold, metal lab table, hearing his mother's voice from across the room.

"Oh, you'll never believe this!" she squealed excitedly into the phone. The person on the other end seemed to respond, "You need to come to the lab right away! I ran every analysis I have and every single one of them came up positive! They all read that Danny is a ghost!" there was an alarmed shout from the other end.

"No, he's not dead. He has a pulse and everything! That's why you NEED to come down here, Vlad! Right away!" Vlad muttered something on the other end, "Great! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Maddie gingerly hung up the phone. She looked over at Danny and noticed he was awake, "Mom?" She smiled at him.

"Oh sweetie, you're awake?" he nodded, watching her reach behind her head and sweep the hood of her HAZMAT suit over her head before securing her rose-coloured goggles, "How do you feel?"

"Cold, but I think that's because I'm strapped to a metal table." he said sarcastically, blowing white hair from his eyes. Those green orbs then widened, "Wait, whoa! What's with this!"

"Oh, do you want a mirror?" Maddie retrieved a hand-mirror from the desk beside her and held it up to his face, "Look at that! Your hair is stark white! I can hardly believe it!" Danny was silent as she put the mirror back on the desk.

----

Vlad Masters was elated to get a call from his dearest Maddie, so as soon as the caller ID flashed her name in bright red letters, he dropped his work down in his laboratory and flew right upstairs to the phone. After the flattery and flirting on his part, he noticed she seemed excited about something, "What's on your mind, Maddie?" he said her name as if he was eating a sweet dripping of sugar and honey.

She responded with a squeal, "Oh, Maddie, you can tell me anything."

Her response nearly stopped his heart, "WHAT!? Is he alright!? He's not dead is he?" of course, he wanted Jack dead and had succeeded in ending the fat man's life, he would _never_ wish the same for Jack's offspring.

Maddie responded with a light tone, informing him Daniel was still alive. He almost dropped to his knees in relief for the young boy, but restrained himself by bracing his shoulder on the wall.

"Of course, Maddie. I'll fly over tomorrow." They said their goodbyes and Vlad hung up his expensive telephone. He walked to the nearest liquor cabinet, grabbing some whiskey. He went to the kitchen, put some ice in a glass and poured the whiskey in.

He downed the glass in one gulp.

If Maddie's readings were indeed correct, and Daniel was both alive and a ghost…Vlad did not want to see another person's life be ruined by this…this…disease. He massaged his temples and sat leaned back against the wall. He was frightened for the boy, that much was true, but perhaps-just perhaps-Vlad could teach Daniel how to control this new form of his.

That is…IF Maddie was correct.

--

Sam saw the sleek black car pull up by FentonWorks and immediately knew who was inside, but had no idea why, "Great, Plasmius. What's _he_ doing here?"

"Plasma-who now?" Tucker answered from next to her, both of them were hiding in the bushes across the street from FentonWorks, "And, why did I agree to come with you again?"

"To help Danny!" she yelled at him, "You two may not remember it, but I'm one of your, and his, best friends. We hang out together all the time! I just got mad and wished we had never met and Desiree, the Wishing Ghost heard me and made it true!" Sam was fuming, "And why the heck is Plasmius here!?" she asked as Vlad stepped out of his car.

"That's Mr. Masters." Tucker corrected, "He's known Danny's parents for, like, ever." Sam rolled her eyes and went back to glaring at Vlad, "He's even been supporting them since Danny's dad died."

Sam deadpanned, "Since…What?"

Tucker glared at her, "Oh, looks like your not a very good friend if you didn't know that happened. It was a month ago, he fell out a window at his college reunion. Everyone knew about it."

"No…"

--

Maddie welcomed Vlad into her house and Vlad's driver sped off, "I can't wait for you to see this!" She had a huge smile on her face, "But, would you like a cup of tea first?"

"No, thank you, my dear." He was too worried about Daniel, the boy was Maddie's child, after all, "Now, how did this happen?"

"After Jack passed," Vlad didn't miss the raw pain that flashed through her eyes, "I gave up on the Fenton Portal. I didn't know if I could finish it on my own." Vlad knew what was coming next as Maddie's eyes started to tear up, "He must've wanted to help with it somehow." She was sobbing outright now and Vlad placed her arms around her shoulder.

After a moment, Maddie shook her head, "I called you here for a reason, Vlad. Come." She led him to the staircase that would lead down into the lab, "I'll be down in a minute, I just need a tissue." Vlad nodded and descended the stairs, feeling a light mist escape his lips. He worried for a moment about what a professional ghost hunter would do to their son when they became a ghost-but then he thought, 'This is Maddie. She would never do anything to harm her children.'

What he saw floored him.

There was Danny, strapped to an operating table, IV in his arm, and an oxygen mask over his face. The IV was dripping some liquid ectoplasm. He was awake and looked over at the door.

Vlad walked over to Danny and lay his hand on the boy's head. He looked as weak and scared as a kitten, "Daniel? Are you alright, little badger?" Vlad's voice was tender, fatherly, even.

Danny shook his head, his throat was dried out, as he hadn't drank anything all night, "What happened, dear boy?" Danny turned his head away-towards the ghost portal, now swirling with an ominous green haze-then turned back.

Vlad removed the mask from Danny's mouth and gently pulled the IV out of his arm, making Danny wince a bit, "Don't worry." He undid the restraints on Danny's arms and legs before helping him to sit up, "Can you stand?" Danny nodded and did so, Vlad's hand shifting to Danny's lower back for support.

"What are you _DOING!?_" came Maddie's voice from atop the stairs, "He could be dangerous! Or contagious!"


	3. Rescued by My Other Halfa

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Danny Phantom_. He and all characters seen here are owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I am making no profit off of the writing of this fan-fiction.

Title: Different

Pairing: DannyxVlad

Summary: Danny is living happily with his mother and sister after Jack died in a fatal accident a month ago. One day a crazy girl follows him home and forces him into the Ghost Portal. His mother does experiments on him. Vlad is horrified and steals him away.

Notes: Danny is not acting normal right now. It's the shit in his system. Maddie is freaked out because I don't think she'd be so passive on Danny's ghost half if the circumstances were different, nor would Vlad and Danny have gotten so ticked at each other. Everything depends on the circumstances in which they were discovered. Also, writing as Vlad=not easy or fun.

Thank you to: animehphantom, Crazy Joe, spiritmind675, Anthiena, Scious and XSuperXStarX for reviewing.

Personal note to Scious: don't worry, dude everything will work out in the end =) (fear the smiley face of DOOM!)

START!

Vlad couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Maddie this is your son,"

"That is a ghost, Vlad, I'm trying to get it out of Danny." the boy in question hid behind Vlad.

"Maddie, there's no 'getting it out' of him. They are fused." Vlad replied.

"How exactly would you know that, Vlad?" Maddie asked, confused.

Vlad paused, not really wanting to say anything, Maddie continued, "Well, whatever. He's sick, Vlad."

Danny began to shiver behind Vlad, muttering "I'm not sick," over and over. Vlad turned his head to look at the boy and felt a wave of pity wash over him. He had felt the exact opposite twenty years ago; believing his ghost powers were a disease. He doesn't believe that any longer, but would _never_ wish them onto another, especially Daniel.

Maddie's face softened, "Lets get him back on the table." Danny stiffened at that and clung to the back of Vlad's expensive, black business suit. Vlad wondered what had happened to this child; he was so full of energy, even after Jack's funeral, now he seemed scared of his own mother.

Vlad would not back down, not even to Maddie. Daniel was the same as him now, half ghost. Danny looked at the back of Vlad's head, truly believing he would throw Danny aside for the slim chance of getting into his mother's good graces.

He was not expecting Vlad to look down the back of his shoulder at him, locking eyes before turning back to face Maddie, "No, Maddie, he's not sick." Vlad turned completely toward Danny and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, making him flinch slightly, "You're not ill, Daniel." Vlad ran his thumb over Danny's shoulder.

Danny's hands shot up to the bends in Vlad's elbows and just gripped the suit, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He still muttered "I'm not sick," but this time with audible relief in his voice.

"Danny, get back on the table." Vlad's head turned his head at Maddie's stern voice, "Now."

"Maddie, there's nothing wrong with your son." Maddie huffed in disbelief. Vlad's brow furrowed, "He's not overshadowed, he's not sick. He's still your son."

"That's not my son!" Vlad felt Danny tense up at his mother's yell, "He's a freak! A monster! Just _look_ at him."

"I suppose I can't convince you otherwise," Maddie folded her arms across her chest in a 'no' pose. Vlad sighed and released Danny, the younger gripping his suit even tighter, "Shh, calm down little badger." Vlad eased Danny's hands from his sleeves.

He then stepped back to face Maddie, seeing Jazz's head poking through the door at the top of the stairs, "I'll be taking Daniel with me, then." Maddie's eyes widened, as did Jazz's.

"_You will do NO SUCH THING!"_ Maddie yelled, clenching her fists at her sides.

"Honestly, my dear, I hate to do this. I'll bring him back once you've calmed down." Vlad saw Jazz smile and nod at him, "Now Jasmine, if you would be so kind as to pack some of your brother's things and fetch a blanket…" She ran off to Danny's room to do as Vlad asked.

Maddie was seething, _'How dare he!?'_ she thought, "Do you know how to combat such an illness?"

Vlad turned back to Danny, "You can feel some pent up energy here, correct?" He put a finger to the boy's abdomen. He nodded, "Release it," Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A ring of light formed around Danny's midsection and split into two rings going toward his head and feet.

Within moments, Danny was himself again. His black hair had returned along with his jeans and T-shirt. Maddie's eyes widened. All of her malice was gone, completely replaced by shock, "Vlad…how did you DO that?"

"That isn't important right now, Maddie, dearest," Jazz had returned with a stuffed duffel bag and a blanket, "I'll take Daniel with me to study his condition further," Vlad beckoned the girl down and took the blanket from her to place around Danny's shoulders.

Maddie was still a bit angry, but conceded, "You look like you know what you're doing," she sighed, "Take care of Danny, Vlad," she went to hug her son, but he hid from her behind the man.

Vlad watched this exchange with interest, _'Poor thing.'_ He put his arm around Danny's shoulders and gave him a slight push towards the stairs, "Don't worry, I'll keep you posted." Maddie glared at him and turned the other way.

This sent a wave of sadness through Vlad, but it had to be done. Jazz ran up to her brother and gave him a hug, which he accepted gratefully, "See you, Danny."

When she released him, Vlad told both women, "You can call me at anytime." Jazz nodded and Maddie stayed with her back firmly to them.

Vlad took the duffel bag from Jazz and slung it over his free shoulder, "Come, little badger," From across the room, Maddie snorted at the nickname.

But Vlad didn't even notice.


	4. Airplane Ride

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Danny Phantom_. He and all characters seen here are owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. Spiderman is owned by Marvel. I am making no profit off of the writing of this fan-fiction.

Title: Different

Pairing: DannyxVlad

Summary: Danny is living happily with his mother and sister after Jack died in a fatal accident a month ago. One day a crazy girl follows him home and forces him into the Ghost Portal. His mother does experiments on him. Vlad is horrified and steals him away.

Notes: You guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Suggestions are welcome.

Thank you to: animehphantom, spiritmind675, Crazy Joe, Anthiena, Kannalover, Cali Moroa, Silversaphiretails, xSapphire-Catx, -nappycafe, FOR REVIEWING =D

_**ALSO! You guys who put me on your alerts list: THANK YOU! You will get a drawing of your choice! X3 Write in your review what you would like and it shall be done. It can be from any fandom & any pairing. Even original characters!**_

START!

Vlad retrieved a water bottle from a small refrigerator inside his limousine and handed it to Danny, who started to gulp it down. His throat was completely dried out, "Slow down, little badger," Vlad cooed and Danny slowed down, "there's more where that one came from."

"Mr. Masters?" Danny asked after a moment. Vlad looked over at him, "What am I?" Vlad sighed and put his arm around Danny and held him close.

"Once we get on the plane, Daniel." Danny was obviously not pleased with this answer, it was written all over his face, "You're the same as I am, dear boy." It felt good, really. Having someone so much the same as he this close. Vlad absentmindedly ran his hand over Danny's head, feeling how soft the boy's hair was.

The car pulled onto the highway and Danny went completely slack in Vlad's grip. Vlad looked down at him. The boy was sleeping! Vlad chuckled to himself, "Sleep tight, little badger." He kissed Danny's hair lightly.

---

Tucker led Sam up the stairs to FentonWorks and knocked on the door. Jazz answered it, "Hey, Tucker." she smiled at him and let them inside, "If you're looking for Danny, you just missed him."

"He left with Mr. Masters, right?" Jazz nodded, "We saw the limousine. What the heck happened? Is he staying in Wisconsin for the weekend again?"

Sam frowned, "It's Wednesday." She crossed her arms over her chest and jutted her hip out, "I think he's up to something."

Jazz turned to her in anger, "You were the one who made him go in there, aren't you!?" she pointed at Sam. The girl in question stepped back at Jazz's tone, "I'm not saying anything with you in here!" She grabbed the door handle and shoved Sam out by the shoulder…

Or she was about to.

Nightmerica ran down the street.

---

Maddie heard Jazz's yelp of fright and ran up the stairs, "What's wrong sweetie!?" She had half expected to see the ghost who had possessed her son.

Jazz and Sam pointed down the street at the female movie monster. Maddie looked out the door and her eyes went as large and round as dinner plates, "WHAT is that?"

---

Danny awoke to Vlad's slight prodding, "Daniel? We're at the airport." He was too comfortable on his warm pillow.

"Nuuu…" Vlad chuckled at the noise and Danny snuggled closer to his chest. Vlad poked him again. Danny swatted the offensive thing away, "Nfmlgrnarng…" Vlad laughed outright, causing Danny to jump in surprise, now fully awake.

"Now that I have your attention," Vlad smirked, "We're at the airport. Take your things." Danny nodded and Vlad folded the blanket and placed it in the duffel bag.

Danny took the bag and followed Vlad to the airfield where the private jet waited, "You're gonna tell me what's going on, right?" Danny asked.

They boarded the small plane via the stairs and the pilot shut the door. The pair sat by the wing, "Yes, Daniel. I'll tell you." Vlad took a caramel hard candy out of his pocket and popped it into his mouth, "You need to believe what I tell you. That portal blew on you, right?" Danny nodded, "The same thing happened to me. Twenty years ago." Vlad stood up, "Don't be alarmed."

A ring appeared at Vlad's waist, but unlike Danny's, his was a ring of dark light. It spread out across his body, changing his black suit into a white tunic and cape. His eyes became red and his hair became black. His body became more muscular and black gloves appeared on his hands. His pale skin became blue. A slight mist exited Danny's mouth.

Danny shrank back in his seat, clearly frightened, "Don't be afraid, little badger." The boy reeled back as Vlad's hand came to rest on his thin shoulder, "Daniel, please…" He didn't want Danny to yell and startle the pilot as they waited in line for takeoff, "I'm still me." Vlad knelt in front of Danny's seat.

"How'd you do that? What are we?" Danny's mind was teeming with questions. Questions he could only force out of his mouth so fast. Vlad couldn't keep up, so he placed a finger on Danny's mouth.

"One at a time, Daniel." Vlad got up off his knees and morphed back into his human form, "As for what we are," he sat back down, "we are half ghost. Both of us." Danny looked at him skeptically.

"So…we're half dead?"

"In a way, yes. The energy from the Portal backfired and fused our DNA with that of a ghost, giving us certain powers. The only difference is that, when I was blasted, the portal was not perfected, I received ecto-acne. You have none. It would've showed right from the off."

Danny nodded and then asked, "Ecto-_acne_?"

"Yes, acne. Your father's calculations weren't correct and I spent years in the hospital trying to recover." Danny looked down slightly, "After it cleared, I was cleared to go home, where I mastered my powers. The ecto-acne flares up from time to time, but it's under control for the most part."

"Okay…Why did I cough up mist when you walked into the lab?"

"It's called a 'ghost sense,' similar to that of Spiderman's 'spider sense'. We both release that mist from our mouths when a ghost is near." Vlad explained.

They spoke of their powers the entire flight, and ended with Vlad's promise to teach Danny how to use them properly.


	5. Before the Storm Hits

Title: Different

Pairing: DannyxVlad

Summary: Danny is living happily with his mother and sister after Jack died in a fatal accident a month ago. One day a crazy girl follows him home and forces him into the Ghost Portal. His mother does experiments on him. Vlad is horrified and steals him away.

Notes: Okay, reason for the little one month time-skip: the next episodes after "Memory Blank" are "Doctor's Disorders" and "Pirate Radio" which means that they probably wouldn't have happened. If you know what comes after that…then you know EXACTLY what Vlad's doing.

Thank you to: ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! YOU MAKE MY GROUNDED-TIME HAPPY!

START!

Danny and Vlad got off the plane and headed to Vlad's mansion via another limousine.

Vlad took Danny's duffel bag and led him to his room. It was a different one than the guest room Danny slept in during the college reunion. It was a few floors up from the old one, on the very top.

The windows went from the ceiling to almost the floor with a couch at the bottom. The windows overlooked the forest, green stretching out to the reddening sky of sundown.

The ceiling was shy of thirty feet up and there was a large plasma screen TV at one end of the room. The bed had a canopy like the other one, but this was king-sized. This room forfeit Vlad's flamboyant green and gold motif for a nice light purple one.

"Dinner is in an hour." Danny nodded and Vlad stepped back. He transformed into Plasmius and fazed through the floor downstairs.

Danny watched him go, feeling a sense of ease wash over him. He plopped down on the large bed, sinking into its softness, and closed his eyes. He wondered about that girl, Sam and that ghost, "…Maybe I should tell Vlad?" He pondered this for a while before turning on the TV and flipping through the channels.

He did this for a little while, then got up to shower. He'd been wearing them since yesterday, and quite frankly, he felt funky.

He went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. Stepping into the spray, he thought about his "condition". He hoped Vlad would teach him to use his abilities.

Suddenly, Danny felt funny, like the bathroom walls were rising without him. He looked down to see his feet disappearing through the floor.

A wave of fright swept through him and he let out a yell, trying to grab onto the shower curtain, the shower-head, the faucet, or well…anything. It was in vain as he fell completely through the floor, farther and farther until he finally hit the kitchen floor, chest first and ass in the air.

"DANIEL!?" Vlad yelled in surprise, but then began chuckling. He grabbed a towel from the sink for Danny to cover himself with. The boy took it gladly, but glared at Vlad who continued to laugh, "I'm sorry, Little Badger. I should've warned you about that."

"Yeah, no kidding." Danny's face was red now, and he was blushing all the way down his neck.

Vlad walked over to him, "This might be a perfect time to test your powers. Intangibility and flight specifically."

---

One month passed and Danny's use of his powers was improving. Vlad was working on teaching Danny to duplicate, but so far, Danny could only give himself two heads. When Danny changed back to normal from that form, he had one eye. Vlad got a big laugh out of watching poor Danny run around the room with one eye, yelling and screaming bloody murder. Vlad smacked the boy in the back of the head, returning him to normal.

Vlad granted Danny a break from training for a day, claiming to meet with an acquaintance in the Ghost Zone. Danny was left to the video games Vlad brought over from FentonWorks. Tucker and the odd girl, Sam, were in school. The last time Jazz called was yesterday and she said that Maddie had found the genie ghost and thrown her back in the Ghost Zone. Paulina's Quinceañera was ruined because of all the reckless wishes coming true.

Maddie still didn't approve of Danny's ghost powers and she still didn't know about Vlad's, but let it be for now.

Danny eventually got bored with the video games and went out to fly around the forest, carefully steering clear of the nearby town and roadway. He loved flying, the freedom it offered was second to none. He was weightless and high and safe and no one could touch him, even Vlad commended him on his speed. The man could barely keep up!

Danny closed his eyes as the wind blew wildly through his hair, his stomach skimming the treetops. He banked sideways, shot up, looped around for a while before a yell sounded from the castle.

He stopped what he was doing and flew straight back. Thinking the noise came from the lab, that's where the young halfa headed.

The boy gasped when he saw Vlad slam his hand down to close the portal. The man was a total wreck, white hair slipping from its ponytail, suit ripped, and a cut on his cheek.

Danny flew to him, "WHAT HAPPENED!?" he asked worriedly, placing his hand on the older man's shoulder.

Vlad looked at him weekly and fainted dead away.

--edit--

fixed the error where everything was italicized and underlined


	6. Reign Storm I

Title: Different

Pairing: DannyxVlad

Summary: Danny is living happily with his mother and sister after Jack died in a fatal accident a month ago. One day a crazy girl follows him home and forces him into the Ghost Portal. His mother does experiments on him. Vlad is horrified and steals him away. Clockwork is not amused

Notes: …did you guys skip chapter five? XD I also HATE writing as third person behind Vlad. And I have NO idea what happened in the last chapter with the italics…yeah =D

START!

Vlad woke up with a tremendous headache. He opened his eyes slowly, to not overload himself with the dim lighting of the room. He placed his head into his palm and, upon noticing the light blue sleeve, realized he was in his pyjamas.

The man got up and out of bed, his footfalls making soft thumps along the carpeted floor, and looked inside his suit pocket which had been lying across the back of a chair. Upon feeling the small object inside, he relaxed.

There was a knock at the door, "Come in, Daniel," any of his ghostly servants would've set off his ghost sense from being so close, so by default, he figured it was the boy.

His hunch was right and Danny walked slowly inside, pushing the heavy door out of his way, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Vlad straightened, "Yes, Daniel. I just got into a small scuffle with-"

"How was _that_ a 'small scuffle'!?" Danny exclaimed, pointing to Vlad's ripped suit, "Who the _hell_ did you have to fight with!? Couldn't you have gone to-what's his name?-Walker!?"

Vlad put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "If I had ran to Walker, my reputation in the Ghost Zone would've gone down and his domain is far further from where I was than my own portal."

His attempts to soothe the boy did not work, only made him more frightened, "Then where WERE you!?" Danny was beyond scared, he'd never seen a ghost able to injure Vlad _that_ badly, "If you don't tell me, I'll just ask Skulker!"

Vlad was becoming annoyed, "Such a small threat, Little Badger," he sneered, "Skulker reports to me, not you."

Danny glared and stormed out of the room, Vlad watching him angrily, "Daniel, don't you walk away from me!" he followed Danny out of the room only to see the boy phase through the floor. The boy was getting better with every passing day; he could even perform small things like intangibility for a short period on human form.

Vlad sighed and placed a hand to his temple. Having too much of a headache to follow the boy, he turned back toward his chamber when he noticed it. A tray of food left on a cart by the door. It looked fresh and was still hot, so he wheeled it in. One look at the clock stated that it was just passed 3 a.m., all of his servants had gone home already.

'_Did he make this himself?'_ Vlad took a bite. The slightly undercooked meat was seasoned oddly in a testament to Danny's lack of cooking skills. _'He was just worried…' _The older man contemplated going after Danny and thanking him for the food, but decided against it.

---

Maddie looked up in shock as the Ecto-Exodus alarm blared through the speakers of a Jack Fenton bust in FentonWorks. Jazz came running down the stairs, "Mom!" she yelled, "What is that!?" She covered her ears against the horrid blaring.

"It's the Ecto-Exodus alarm!" Maddie yelled back to her daughter, she ran over to the bust and flipped open the head as the eyes flashed red. She slammed her hand down on the red button inside the head. Doing so caused the Fenton family photo to spin into the wall and reveal a Ghost Zone radar on the other end.

"The Ecto-whatty-what?"

"The Ecto-Exodus alarm. An alarm that only goes off when we're about to face a massive ghost invasion!" Maddie ran toward the lab, "Jazz, go upstairs and put on a HAZMAT suit."

"A what!?" the blaring had stopped by now.

"JUST DO IT!" Maddie ran down the stairs into the lab and heard Jazz run to Maddie's closet. She grabbed a Fenton Gun and pointed it at the swirling green plasma that made up the portal to the Ghost Zone.

Jazz grabbed a suit and slipped it on quickly, throwing the goggled hood over her head. She bolted down the lab stairs after her mother.

Maddie was still poised and ready with the gun when Jazz came down the stairs in the identical blue HAZMAT suit, "Get a weapon, any one."

Jazz obeyed, grabbing the Jack o' Nine Tails and setting it to spin. It whirled around like a saw, ready to cut down anything in its path.

They waited only a moment before a heavy man stuck his head out. He threw his hands up and bellowed, "BEWARE!" Maddie fired off a round at him, missing by inches.

There was a retaliation blast of bright blue ectoplasm from the top of the portal aimed directly at Jazz, who jumped off to the side to dodge it.

A large robotic man walked slowly out of the portal. His hair was green flames as was his goatee. He was dressed in black and armour. He had a gun strapped to his wrist, poised for attack. The Box Ghost followed him out.

Skulker retracted the weapon and turned toward the portal, "I told you there was a way out through here!" He waved his hand, gesturing for something to come forth.

Ember's head popped out of the swirling vortex, followed by Walker, an ectopuss and Johnny's Shadow. Maddie was about to fire again when all hell broke loose.

Thousands of ghosts flew out of the portal in a haze of green. Skulker pointed towards the stairs and roared, "GO~!"

Ghosts came up in torrents through the sidewalk, out the windows of Fenton Works, rose up and dispersed. They flew throughout the city, ducking into alleys and landing upon rooftops.

Skulker turned towards Maddie and Jazz, both in shock at what had happened. Maddie shook away her thoughts and aimed the gun at Skulker. He put up his hand, revealing the laser from before, "Don't try it woman." He grabbed the Box Ghost and flew away.

---

Sam ran out of her house when she saw the invasion, "Samantha!" her mother yelled, "What are you _doing!?"_

She ignored her mother and headed for the giant dragon, Doratea.


End file.
